


Detention is Coming

by PatrickMonger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickMonger/pseuds/PatrickMonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran thinks doing a prank will make a certain shy girl, Shireen like him. School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention is Coming

"This will be the greatest prank the school has seen in years!" Tommen agreed, brimming with excitement to be included in such an idea.

"Shhh, we don't want anyone else to hear us talking about it!" Bran scolded the fair headed youth, "We're the only ones who knows about this. Will you be ready with the cow tomorrow, Lyanna?"

"For sure, I already got permission to get one tomorrow! Mom thinks it'll be great, she can't wait to see his face tomorrow, Principal Frey is gonna flip!"

Bran was glad everything was going smoothly, Lyannas mom, Maege was still young so they risked it all to ask permission, that way they didn't get in anymore trouble if they where caught. He had a big smile on his face, after what an eternity of planning, the plan was coming together. Well only two weeks, but to a seventh grader an eternity. Bran had wanted to pull a prank that would top what his sister Arya had did three weeks ago. She released a bunch of crickets intot he ventilation system during first block. By lunch time they where everywhere! Chirping and hopping in all the classrooms. When Bran saw all the attention Arya was getting from a certain someone he knew what he had to do to make Shireen like him, make her laugh.

Shireen was a grade higher than Bran, and in Aryas class. When Bran asked his sister about her, she burst out laughing, "Bran likes Shireen! Wedding bells are Shi-ringing!". That avenue of getting information was closed. Shireen was a shy girl, she stayed out of the way, Bran hated that she tried to make herself invisible, but loved everything else about her. She had an illness when she was younger, leaving part of her face a gray color with a rough texture, Bran loved that too. The way she wore her hair, to cover the half of her face that was like that. Bran wasn't sure why, but he desperatley wanted to make Shireen smile, and wanted to talk to her, more than the one word greeting he was able to stumble out when they passed.

The next morning Bran left for school full of hope. Lyanna Mormont should have already been to school and done it, and left to avoid suspicion. About halfway there Tommen was waiting for Bran. "Shes done it, she texted me a few minutes ago!" Bran was ecstatic, they both almost ran the rest of the way to school.

Soon as they arrived they knew something was amiss. Principal Frey and vice principal Arryn where standing in front of the entrance talking to a group of eighth and ninth graders, Arya was among them. "Now I know one of you did it, so tell us. Heh, I can appriciate a good joke." Frey was trying his good principal ruitine, it was all Bran could do not to snicker as he walked past. Tommen wasn't as subtle, he was beet red when they got to class.

The morning announcements ran much longer than usual. Principal Frey was on there, asking for any information regarding what he called 'a stray bovine that had wandered on the roof.' "I know someone has some information, heh. One of you students did this as one of your pranks. I know how kids are heh. Tell me this instant, the longer this goes on the more trouble you'll be in. I know that the cow came from Bear Farms, you'll be lucky if the police don't arrest you, heh, for stealing one of Mrs. Mormonts prized cows!" At that Lyanna gave a squek of a laugh and glanced at Bran. Bran choked back a giggle. Tommen seemed to be having the hardest time not laughing, but over the cacophony of gossip, laughs, and conspiracy theories the other students where telling amongst each other the teacher didn't notice.

By lunch the whole school was buzzing with rumors. Most people where thinking Arya did it, as she still had the reputaion form weeks ago. Bran, Tommen, and Lyanna where beside each other in the lunch line when they saw Maege, who worked part time in the cafeteria. "Hey mom, did you hear about the cow?" Lyanna asked innocently.

"I did actually, seems someone put one of our cows on the roof." Maege replied, way more straight faced that Bran could have said it. "Don't worry tho, grandpa Jeor is coming with a ramp to get it later, it'll be safe." Tommen was beet red still, not being used to being privy to such top secret info.

After they paid for the food, they where walkign to the table when Arya stopped Bran. In a low voice she whispered "It was you and Lyanna wasn't it? There's a rumor going around eighth grade, Beret said she say her this morning leading a cow. And Rickon said you two have been talking a lot together.". Bran panicked, "T-t-tommen too! He helped!". Arya laughed, and in her whispered voice said: "God I'm not gonna tell! I think its brilliant! You weren't here earlier when Frey arrived and the cows head was poking over the ledge chewing." Bran laughed, next time he'd have to put a llama up there, that way maybe it'd spit on him. "Come here, sit with me, I need to tell you something else."

Bran cautiously waved bye to Tommen and Lyanna who had already sat in there usual seat and followed Arya to the back of the cafeteria. Bran sat down at a small table with Arya on one side and a partially eaten tray on the other. "Ah, oops, forgot my drink. Be right back" Arya said as she hopped up. Almost as soon as she got up Shireen sat down next to Bran. Brans eyes widened then he looked at Arya in a panic, she winked at him and nodded. "um, hi." Shireen nervously said.

"H-hello."

"So um... Arya says that you might have uh... done... um, put the cow up?"

"Not exactly." Bran said nervously, his pale face blushing.

"Oh..." She looked disappointed.

"Well it was my idea, but someone else did it!"

"R-really? that's so awesome!"

Shireen looked into Brans eyes, her hair hanging over half her face. She smiled big and bright. Bran returned her gaze. It was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen.


End file.
